


No face sucking, please

by ahoymultiships



Series: Kurt and Blaine - BTS [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: I loved writing this fic, M/M, and an irritating one, cooper is a funny bro, for 5x10, klaine in the background, reaction fic, trio, very little klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is traumatized by the Sam and Tina kiss. He needs to talk to someone to get over it. Spoilers for 5x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No face sucking, please

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! This popped into my head and I had to write it down.
> 
> Sadly not checked by a beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don’t own the hunky Anderbros.

Blaine was shocked. He was confused. He was lost. He was…

..

..

.. running down the hallway like some poor, innocent person witnessing a murder.

He had to run away. It wasn’t murder, but it was scarring nonetheless. His brain peppered him with questions.

“How long had this been going on?”

“How many times had they snuck off in private while Blaine was otherwise distracted?”

“Was Tina crying an excuse for Sam to snuggle in public?”

But the main question that kept irritating him was, “Why didn’t they tell me before this?”

A scene that was irrelevant before came to mind now. During the Sadie Hawkins announcement, Sam had remarked that he would “do” Tina if they were in a bunker together. He had passed it off as typical Sam ogling a girl. Now, he was concerned if Tina faked a crush on him because he had confessed his crush on Sam.

She had ogled Sam’s lips as well. Oh man, she and Sam had totally been crushing on each other or humping each other since then, if not before. Blaine now felt bad. He kept insinuating himself into their group and talking to them. He had pushed Artie away from their three-way hug after Jumpin’ Jumpin’, when he should have pulled himself out of the hug. Maybe he should have gone with Artie and Kitty for bowling, because the lack of Kurt in Ohio meant that he was becoming an obvious third wheel to every couple in the school.

He sat on the bench in the Sidekicks Club, the same bench where he had pretended to be a magician, where he got the idea to become ‘Nightbird’. He wanted to call up Kurt, but Kurt had called him up two hours back, and had ranted about Rachel and Santana while Blaine put on his suit. The two girls were being bitches and Blaine was concerned that Kurt would have to be lonely again. He didn’t want to hurt Kurt with any more drama. He’d tell him about the situation during the weekend.

He scrolled through contacts, thinking of calling someone to give him company, seeing how he told his parents he’d be back home to get ready around six. He paused at Wes, almost called David, and actually dialed Trent. However, Trent could only talk for a few minutes before he had to get back to his Dalton work. Blaine missed Dalton, if only because he could drown himself in the school work.

He then scrolled up to Cooper. He and Coop had made an effort to keep in touch. He was planning on meeting him in L.A. the next week as he was going there for Nationals. Coop had already bought a ticket for him and his girlfriend, Amelia. One small call wouldn’t hurt, Blaine thought, as he called up his elder brother.

“He…..llo.”

A yawn broke the Hello and Blaine actually felt bad for waking up his brother. He immediately spoke into the phone, “Sorry, didn’t think you’d be asleep. My bad. Go back to sleep.”

He cut the phone immediately and opened up Temple Run 2. Before his character could load, Ordinary World started playing on his phone. He smiled at the Duran Duran song and accepted the call.

He could picture Coop stretching and walking towards the living room as Coop spoke, “Tell me, little bro, what happened? Are you okay? Is Kurt fine?”

Blaine sighed loudly. “Yeah, I just wanted to talk. Had a small problem here.”

“Trouble in paradise? Get him something from the Tom Ford collection.”

“No, it’s not that. So, I, Sam and Tina planned a secret sleepover at school, just the three of us.”

He heard a fridge open. “Continue, I’m listening.”

“Yeah, so Becky barged in… yes, the one who keeps shouting all the time. I played Twister with her because I felt bad for her. But, Sam and Tina weren’t there when I checked. And when I went to check, they were…they were..it was…”

“Blaine, stop stalling. Tell me.”

“They were KISSING!”

“Bro-you know…”

“It wasn’t even a cute kissing scene, but whole on make out with tongue and ew.”

“So…you ran.”

“I didn’t run, I stood and shouted and …yes, I ran.”

“It’s oddly reminiscent, no?”

“Huh?”

Cooper laughed into the phone. “I don’t know if you remember, but there was this time in high school. I was dating Amanda, the head Cheerleader. She had things going on in all the right places, if you know what I mean.”

“Gross. And should Amy be worried?”

“Shut up, bro. So anyway, I bring her back to our place and we’re doing it in the bedroom. Then you come in, all enthusiastic about learning ABC or something and scream at the sight of breasts.”

“I DID NOT SCREAM AT THE SIGHT OF BREASTS. You were DOWN there! I thought she was hurt!”

“In hindsight, it was pretty evident you didn’t like girls.”

“Ha-ha Cooper. If I wanted to be ridiculed, I would have called Santana.”

“Oh yes, the hot one from when I gave your batch the Acting class.”

“I should call up Amy, if only because you’re no help. STOP LAUGHING!”

Cooper tried to slow down his laughter. Blaine was slightly mollified by the way he tried to stop.

“Okay, Blainey, listen to me. This is a natural part of life. You don’t want to be the third wheel, even though you were an awesome trio before. So here’s my advice. Let it go for the night. In the morning, clear it all up. And even if they are dating, it’s two weeks till Graduation. Even if you meet them, they’ll be catching up with what you did and not obnoxiously make out with each other. That’s good, right?”

“But…why didn’t they tell me this entire time? Do I not keep secrets?”

Cooper sighed heavily. “That, I don’t know, baby bro. Now tell me, what else is going on. How’s the Skype sex with Kurtie?”

“Good night, Coop.”

“I didn’t even ask if you had protection film on the lapt.. okay fine. Good night, Blainers.”

Blaine kept the phone, feeling a bit better and ready to address the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> LP Fun Fact: The chorus of Ordinary World is my ringtone for my sister, who is not obnoxious.
> 
> Tell me how it is!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)


End file.
